Silver Mist
Silver Mist is a unicorn stallion who is the nephew of the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. He is also the Jinchuriki of Seven-Tails. Personality Silver Mist to be rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree disposition. He can be somewhat of a troublemaker and appears to be easily bored. He tends to be a loud-mouth and reckless in his actions. Also, unlike most jinchūriki, Silver Mist is shown to be very friendly and eager to make friends Skills As Seven-Tail's jinchūriki, Silver Mist is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could use partial transformation to form his beast's tails as wings to fly. One of Silver Mist’s abilities is exhaling a sparkling substance from his mouth that shines so brightly that it blinds his targets, creating an opening for himself or his allies to attack or escape. He is also able to produce a web to ensnare and carry targets and also produce a cocoon of energy threads which can slow down or halt energy absorption spells. Description in the Saga Background At some point, Silver Mist became the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "One-Tail in Danger", Silver Mist, in order to make new friends, decides to get out of Maretonia. His uncle and aunt, the Duke and Duchess, sends two guards to take care of him and to lead him to the Light Kingdom, where the villains of the Lord of Chaos can't get in. In their journey to their through the Golden Desert, they meet with Strongpaw and his pony-panthers who the let them pass. When they are getting close of the Great Light Canyon, he sensed the distress of Strongpaw, realising that he was a Jinchuriki as well and his Tailed Beast was being extracted. He quickly rushed off again to help him. Once arriving, Strongpaw told him to retreat, but Silver Mist insisted that he understand his pain and wanted to help. He attempted to remove the chain, only to be repelled by it. The caster, Strings, manipulated by Adagio, decided to extract his Tailed Beast to and began extracting Seven-Tails from Silver Mist. Desperate to stop the extraction, Silver Mist used his cocoon to slow down the process. While Strongpaw found this pointless as is possible nopony is going to help them, Silver Mist insisted that he should keep having hope. Ultimately, the Generals of Order, along with a subordinate of Strongpaw and Silver Mist's guards. Together, they were able to distract Strings while Mirror Coat and Melody got close to the Jinchuriki. Using their powers, they are able to stop the extraction. This forced the chains to be removed, which became Strings' undoing as they turned on him and bound him. With the crisis averted, Strongpaw declares himself as a friend of Silver Mist and invites him to rest at the oasis, but before he can answer, his guards make him go with them back to Maretonia. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, he tries to sneak out of Maretonia, but is caught and taken to his uncle and aunt, the duke and the duchess, getting a lecture from the former. After that, he sneaks out of the palace with his guards to take a walk, but is attacked by the General of Chaos, who kills his guards and then defeats him, being able to capture him and take him to the Lord o Chaos, even when Golden Paladin tries to stop that. In "Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki", the Lord of Chaos makes him appear before Grogar and Ulysses to show that the Seven-Tails has been captured. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, Silver Mist has Seven-Tails extracted from him, causing him to die after that. In "The War Begins", Silver Mist, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Silver Mist is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. After the enemy evaded Bubble Sweet's attack, Silver Mist attempted to obscure their vision with his Hiding in Scale Powder Spell, concealing Gigi and Vapour Fist's ambush. However, when this assault failed, she, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising two of his tailed beast's tails. Using these tails, which doubled as wings, she confronted Hawthorn directly. Dodging his initial attacks with Shark Skin, Silver Mist continued to narrowly evade both of Hawthorn's attacks, despite them being thrown from behind her. This feat was achieved thanks to her share field of vision with the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Silver Mist was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the sealing's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his second phase form, where she then proceeds to attack Star. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, after Shining and Blue's intervention, Silver Mist charges towards Star but is instead intercepted by Blue's powerful blow. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two unicorns, after Vapour Fist's previous attack is thwarted by Shining. In "A Team of Two", After Son Goku is resealed into the Demonic Statue, Silver Mist is forced to enter his full Seven-Tails form, as the General of Chaos prepares to go all-out. When Star attempted to remove the opposition's energy receivers in the ensuing blast, Star entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met Silver Mist along with the other jinchuriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, he happily recounted Son Goku and Black Granite's final moments, before introducing himself to Star alongside his beast, Chomei. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, Silver Mist and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and his soul returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings